Change
by ForeverandNevermore
Summary: An EXH fluff. My first attempt at Angst... Homunculus has been living with Eike in a tiny apartment in Lebensbaum...but what happens when he has to say goodbye?


The sky wept as black soldiers marched across the early-morning fields. The digital clock on the bedside table flashed 5:30 in blood red lines. It was the only clock he kept, and he was soon to dispose of it to replace it with one that proclaimed the time in elegant roman numerals. Time. He only knew how precious that was.

I ran a hand through my deep brunette mane, shaking my head ever so lightly. I dressed quickly; I needn't give him any more agony.

He looked almost majestic as he slept, although wearing nothing but a oversized black tee and green flannel lounge pants. His hair, so blonde it was almost white, was spread like a halo around his head. His face was pale, flawless, darkened only by the shadowy fingers of his eyelashes. Even from across the room, I could hear his thudding heartbeats. That melodious sound that has comforted me in even my greatest distress was growing fainter as I neared the door.

The key clicked. My umbrella opened as the first drop of rain hit my tear duct. He was at the doorframe before I could take even five paced with my tiny, booted feet.

"Where are you going? He asked, voice heavy with sleep.

"Nowhere." My reply was smooth, yet filled with despair.

"But why…?"

"It's best you forgot about me." My tone cracked as I responded, a side-effect of the emotional pain.

The echo that came naturally with my voice drilled it into his head.

"But you can't just-"

"I have to, Eike! Don't you see? I can't hurt you any longer!" I could feel frozen tears leak from their ruby cages. "Damnit…"

He countered my out-of-character outburst with one of his own as he stepped forward and, with more emotion than I'd even conceived, tilted his head and laid his lips against mine. He withdrew, but held me tighter around the small of my back. Hand curved perfectly around my ear, he lifted my head up and kissed me once more, longer, more passionate. His lips parted, taking as small intake of air, and he started to trace my upper lip, tongue moving until he reached the corner, where he explored my mouth with his tongue. Again, he tilted his head, but this time it was our foreheads that met. He gently nibbled my upper lip and I leaned in, savoring the sweet flavor of his. He gently pulled away with the hand still on my face, staring it me with emerald spheres. His thumb stroked my cheek.

I felt a cold, stone object slip on my finger. I looked down. There, on my right index finger, sat a ring. Its surface was black as oil, and just as shiny, an unearthly glow enveloping it. In the centre stood a circular lip, and within it swirled two stones in perfect harmony as yin and yang. The emerald and ruby swirl shined in the light under my ebony umbrella. It suddenly all made sense. All those nights when he didn't even bother to see me he was spending carving hematite into the hollow cylinder that now encircled my finger.

His lips brushed my ear. Pain surged near my left eye, the one his thumb still caressed. Out of the corner of my iris, I saw a tear-shaped droplet freeze in the late-winter cold. He brushed it off my face in such a way that it landed perfectly in his palm. As he did such, he unearthed a pendant from beneath his shirt. It clicked open, and he dropped in the tiny bit of my blood…the Stone's blood. I clutched it as it hung around his neck, a crystal heart: a gift that I'd given him if something like this ever happened. The jewel within illuminated its clear surface a deep crimson.

"Eike, I-"

"No. If you must go, go. But if you even need me…I'll be waiting."

He held me tighter, tighter, as if his arms were a mighty anaconda. And I gave him an embrace of my own, one hand curved at the base of his neck, the other arm ending in a spread out hand on his back. I could feel his tears drop on my face. He breathed out shakily.

"But I love you…and that is one thing that will never change."

My hands fell, and I nestled my head into his shoulder, hands pressed flat against his chest. He lifted my head up one last time and gave me a tiny peck on the lips. He released me. It was the last bit of human warmth I ever felt.

I walked only a few steps before disappearing in an oval of red light. But as I turned, I saw the tears fall from his face like the rain that now drenched him.

_________________________________________________________________________________

A wise man once said that no matter how intelligent you are, you can always learn. For the longest time, I thought it was complete rubbish, but now, as I finger the ring given to me all those years ago, I realize that man was right. And as I write this, remembering the feel of his skin and the taste of his lips, I fall back on the one thing I know.

Change is inevitable.

Always forgo.

Never forget.


End file.
